The instant invention relates generally to corkscrews and more specifically it relates to an electric corkscrew device which provides a corkscrew spiral which penetrates and extracts a cork from a bottle by a reversible electric motor.
There are available various conventional corkscrews which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.